


Getting The Point Across

by HUNTER29



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Recorded Sex, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Ashley had learnt that her boyfriend has been cheating on her, she wants some payback. One of her friend has a proposition that she is on board for. Revenge is sweet and very very satisfying.





	Getting The Point Across

Ashley was not in a good mood but then again who would be after learning their boyfriend/girlfriend had been chetsjng on them?

Ashley had been taken for a fool and she really didn't like that.

The thing is though, her boyfriend doesn't know that she knows of his unfaithfulness and so Ashley has been trying to figure out a way to get back at him for it.

That was when you came along.

You proposed the idea that she give her boyfriend a taste of his own medicine before she calls it off with him, you suggested an idea for revenge that Ashley was surprisingly quick to agree on.

You proposed that the two of you fuck, record the whole thing and send it to Ashley's boyfriend as a way to show that Ashley won't take being cheated on laying down.

Seriously, you was surprised at how quickly Ashley had jumped at that suggestion. You had been friends for so long, in fact you was her best friend so you thought she would have at least been a little hesitant in the two of yiu fuckimh just to spite her boyfriend.

But no, she was happy to take up your offer.

And so that was why the two of you were in her bedroom, Ashley setting up the camera to record her revenge.

Ashley was stripped down to her underwear as you was laying on her bed naked from the waist down, your cock already erect and ready for what was to happen.

The camera was set up and recording and Ashley said a few things for her boyfriend.

"Hey babe, so I heard that you think it's fun to fuck around behind my back, I'm sorry but I'm not going to take that laying down, not unless I have a cock inside me that is" she said before moving towards the bed and climbing on it to crawl towards you.

Ashley wrapped her hand around your cock and stroked it whilst still looking at the camera.

"So now I'm going to get a real fuck, from a real man who has been there for me for much longer than you, let this be a lesson that I won't be cheated on" she said before wrapping her lips around your shaft and hummed around it as she began sucking you off.

Her cheeks hollowed as she bobbed her head, looking between you and the camera as she gave you a blowjob before running a hand down her body. Over her breasts and then down between her legs and into her panties.

Ashley grazed her clit with a finger before moaning around your cock as she dug the digit inside her, liquid arousal coating her digit as she began fingering herself whilst blowing you.

Her hazel eyes stared up into yours as she gave a small wink before lifting her mouth back and letting out an exaggerated gasp.

"Gosh, your cock is so much bigger than my boyfriends, I can barely fit it all in my mouth" she said as she pretended to be out of breath before kissing the bulbous tip of your shaft. Licking her tongue over the crown before up and down the length, then engulfing it into her mouth again.

Just to give a display.

"Mmmm mmph Sho goohd, Sho big" she muffled as she bobbed her head faster and you leaned your head back, your hand lacing into Ashley's chestnut brown hair and pushing lightly as she bobbed her head.

"Does it feel good, am I pleasing you" she asked as she lifted her head back, smiling as you gave verbal praise to the way she was sucking your cock before Ashley looked to the camera.

She went on another how you was appreciating what she was doing for you, her boyfriend never being attentive to her.

Ashley again returned to bobbing her head along your cock as she fingered herself even more, moaning a round your cock before you let out a moan and held the back of her head again as you came inside her mouth.

Her cheeks puffed out a little and she pulled her head back to have your load splatter over her face a bit, gulping down your cum before sticking out her tongue to show what she did before facing the camera to record her expression.

"That was a lot, and look at how he's still so hard, you always softend after a single blowjob" Ashley taunted her boyfriend before she laid in her back and looked to you.

She said for you to fuck her, fuck her in front of the camera so she can send the recording to her cheating boyfriend as her break up present to him.

"Show me how a real man would fuck me" she demanded as she pulled off her panties.

In the next second you was balls deep inside of Ashley and her back arched as she felt your thick shaft penetrate her.

She emphasise how big you was to the camera, how much bigger you was than her boyfriend. Making sure to damage his pride as much as she could do before you began thrusting into her.

Ashley let out loud moan as she felt your cock run around inside of her.

You was hitting parts she'd never felt hit before and even though you just said started thrusting, it felt amazing.

"Oh yes, fuck me, fuck me and show how a real man would fuck me!" She gasped as she felt you picking up your pace, your hands gripping her hips and your fingers digging into ehr as you pushed your cock into her wet pussy.

Clapping sounds of your hips crashing against hers were it and Ashley looked towards the camera with ehr mouth agape at how you was fucking her.

"He's only just started and already he's so much better than you" she gasped before pulling off her bra and showing off her bountiful breasts which bounced from the impact of your hips thrusting against her. Ashley began massaging her tit and licking the nipple on her left breasts as she looked up at you.

"Does my pussy feel good? I know it's been used before but surely it's satisfying enough" she asked and you grunted how she was gripping around you tightly and she replied that her boyfriend must not have stretched her out then.

Ashley just laid back and kneaded her chest with one hand whilst reaching ehr second down between her legs to rub her pussy as you pushed deep into it.

Her voice came out in gasps as you fucked her, she made sure to say to the camera how good you was making her feel.

She was being genuine also, it wasn't just an act to spite her boyfriend but she was voicing genuine pleasure. Ashley has never been fucked the way you was doing her before and God how she wished she knew this pleasure before.

She wiped off the cum that had covered her face and licked it off her finger, her heartbeat increasing at the taste before she cleaned off the rest whisky making a show of it.

"Oh yes, more! Please give me more!" She moaned before pleading her she really needed a good fuck.

You leaned down and held Ashley's head over your shoudler as you suddenly before pounding down into her, the clapping of flesh getting louder as were her moans of utter pleasure and she looked to the camera again to show her expression of bliss as you fucked her.

Gasping and moaning, she bucked upward to meet your thrusts before announcing something.

"I'm cumming!" She cried out as she bucked wildly against your thrusts before releasing her juices...but you didn't stop.

Your fingers dug into her even more as you kept up your aggressive thrusts that were making Ashley's legs numb and she could help but twist around beneath you.

"Fuck! I've never been fucked like this before, oh yes I love it! Fuck me, fuck me harder?" She pleaded for you before gasping as you suddenly pulled out and Ashley let out a whine as she felt so empty without you inside her, railing her. Her hips pushed upwards for you before again she let out a gasp as you took a hold of her body.

You laid on your back and pulled Ashley atop you so she was facing the camera and brought ehr down on your cock again.

A grin fell upon her lips as she was stuffed full of your cock before you pulled her against your chest and started thrusting up into her.

Ashley's mind went a little as she was lost to the pleasure. She really has never been fucked like this, never has she been so satisfied and she had only had her first orgasm.

"I love how you fuck me" she gasped as she leaned her head back to stare up st you with her hazel eyes glazed over,more to get hung out of her mouth as she panted before her eyes widened as your lips were upon hers. 

Ashley didn't pull away from the kiss though, she actually leaned into it as she moaned into the lock.

You kept hammering into her pussy which was shown to the camera from the way you were positioned, the kiss breaking and a string of saliva kept your lips locked before Ashley looked to the camera again.

"I never knew such pleasure could exist, but then again you never showed me it didn't you?" She spat towards the camera before sitting up and let herself start riding you reverse cowgirl style.

Your eyes ran down her body, staring at her ass as she bounced against your thrusts. 

Ashley looked back to you with a flush in her cheeks from the pleasure you was making her feel, she was actually questioning something.

"Why is sex with him better than with my boyfriend?"

Aside from the obvious fact you was trying to pleasure her, there seemed to be something else that made sex with you feel so good. The reason why was just slow coming to Ashley and so she decided to just indulge herself in the pleasure of having your cock deep inside her pussy.

"I want you to cum inside me, full me with your thick load" she spoke in a sultry tone as her eyes locked to yours before Ashley leaned against your chest again.

"Will you do that? Will you fill me up?" She asked in a sweet tone before pecking your lips.

A gasp left Ashley as you suddenly gripped her legs and pulled them up and open so you could thrust as deep as you could into her, a depraved expression on her face as she was lost to the pleasure.

She looked to the camera and put her fingers up in the double V sign before her eyes rolled up as she felt you cum inside her.

It was so thick and warm, and the amount you was pumping into her in one go was amazing.

Ashley gasped as you creampied her before she fell against your chest panting.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had" she breathed as she stared at you before yelping as you pushed forward so she was on her hands and knees still with you embedded inside her cum filled pussy.

"Oh, still got some in the tank?" She giggled before going to push bald against your thrusts but you pulled out.

That confused Ashley before she felt you poke her second hole, the hole she didn't even let her boyfriend take her from.

Ashley never did anal before but for some reason she was excited to let you do it and so smiled at you with a nod to encourage you to take her second anal virginity before lurching forward as you penetrated her fully in one go.

She expected it to hurt a little but the pleasure she felt from just that penetration was like nothing Ashley had ever felt before.

Then yiu started thrusting and Ashley leaned into the bedsheets and but in it as her ass stuck up for you, her eyes staring directly at the camera as you started fucking her again.

"Nnngh, mmm, ah" she moaned as your hands clapped down on her buttocks and you pulled Ashley against your thrust which made you push even deeper into her and she lifted her head up from the bedsheets with her tongue hanging out as you was able to get faster despite her increased tightness.

"Yeah, you see it don't you? I'm letting another guy fuck me, he's taken me in every hole and fuck does he feel amazing" Ashley gasped towards the camera.

"I've slept with you however many times, and yet I've gotten more pleasure from another guy from one fuck than from anytime with you" she spoke in a low voice between her moans as her body lurched forward from each connection of your hips to her ass.

But then due to her increased tightness you couldn't last long, not that Ashley minded as you definitely satisfied her enough already and then the warmth of you cumming inside her again certainly made up for it.

You pulled out of her again and stood up, moved to the camera and brought it closer to Ashley who sat back and she led ehr freshly fucked holes leaking your cum.

She looked directly into the camera and told her boyfriend that she has finally experienced sex with a real man.

"And by the way, we're through" she said before you shut off the recording and saved the video which Ashley was excited to send to her soon to be ex.

You sat down on the bed and Ashley scooted closer to you, saying thanks for suggesting this as not only was it a good way at revenge but it also satisfied her.

"I was serious about the whole thing about him never satisfying me" she said before looking at you with a smile and saying that you definitely made up for all of that, Ashley leaning close and saying thanks before going kissing you.

You returned the kiss and it got deeper quick and soon enough the two of you were at it again.

Not out of revenge this time but for your own pleasure.

After the two of you finished, Ashley laid against you with a satisfied expression. Her eyes staring uo into yours as she smiled before saying that thanks again for suggesting this.

"Maybe we can drop the recording off together, then afterwards go grab a drink" she suggested and you accepted the offer.

Ashley crawled up and kissed you again, her hazel eyes looking into yours as she pulled back with a smile.

"I love you" she said before laying a against you again, saying she wanted to be with you now that she was pretty much single again. Of course only if you wanted to try a real relationship between the two of you.

You answered by kissing Ashley and taht was enough for her, she one now why you made her feel so good.

She loved you, not the asshole who cheated on her in the first place,

In the end it took the best fucking she ever received to get that point across.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests.


End file.
